


Uncertainty and Acceptance

by Titti



Series: Hidden Desires [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-12
Updated: 2003-07-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Things are never easy when Severus and Lucius are involved.





	Uncertainty and Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest Scenario 9: Snape has to use his safeword.

Lucius moved slowly inside his lover's body. After six months with Severus, sex was still magical. Lucius brushed a few strands of hair from Severus's face and kissed his lover. 

"I love you, Severus." The words spilled out before he had a chance to censor them. Only the weak and Gryffindors spoke about love.

"Werewolf," Severus whispered.

Still thinking about his declaration, Lucius almost didn't hear the word. He frowned. "What did you just say?"

"Werewolf," Severus repeated louder and pushed Lucius off. "Get dressed and get out."

"No," Lucius firmly stated. He was confused and didn't like it. He would find out why Severus had reacted that way.

Severus' eyebrow flew to his hairline. "No? You might be under the impression that you can order me about, but you're highly mistaken. That only applies to our sex games and I just put an end to those."

 _What sex games?_ Lucius thought. Severus was acting worse than Narcissa before her period and Merlin, he didn't want to remember those days.

Lucius took a deep breath, trying to regain his calm, not something that came naturally to him. He was used to giving orders and people obeying them. "I have no doubt that you are more than capable to make your own decision." Thank Salazar, or my arse would be in Azkaban, Lucius mentally added. "However, I'd like to know why you used your safeword."

Severus just turned around. He crossed his arms in front of him, almost in a protective manner. "Just go."

"Please..." And the word sounded so foreign coming from Lucius. Severus turned his head to look at his lover, but then went back to staring at the wall. "Why now? No matter how painful-" Lucius shivered. He still couldn't understand Severus' need for pain. "- our games have gotten, you've never...What have I...what happened?" There was no way that he had done anything wrong, with the possible exception of the deliverance of this horrible speech. 

"Just go home, Lucius. I have classes in the morning and I can't waste more time with you."

Lucius' uncertainty turned into anger. No one spoke to him that way. The fact that they were lovers didn't give Severus the right to insult him. Well, if this was the way Severus wanted to play. "Fine, I'm leaving. Don't bother to contact me until you rethink your attitude." Lucius got dressed and left without looking back.

* * *

Draco and Harry were lying on the couch in the Malfoys' sitting room. Suddenly they saw Lucius barge into the room, swallow a healthy dose of liquor, refill the glass and sit on an armchair.

"And good evening to you, too, Father," Draco said sarcastically.

"Draco, Potter," Lucius said curtly before going back to staring at his glass.

"How good to see you, Lucius. Did you have a bit of a tiff with Snape?" Harry smiled amused.

"Don't speak of things you don't understand, Boy." Lucius's voice could have frozen magma.

"Oh, now I'm really scared." Harry scoffed. "You had a fight. It happens. Now deal with it."

Lucius gulped down the liquor and walked to the couch. He stopped in front of Harry. "I suggest you stay out of my business or I'll do what the Dark Lord never managed to accomplish. I won't play with you. I'll kill you when you least expect it." Lucius looked haughtily at the boy before walking away.

Harry flushed in anger. His hand went for his wand, but Draco stopped him. "Let him go. He's..." Draco shook his head. "I'll find out what happened."

* * *

"Father?" Draco entered his father's study with caution. This was his father's realm and no one went in uninvited.

"What do you want, Draco? I'm really not interested in any of your childish problems." No, he simply wanted someone to tell him what in Hades' name had just happened.

"I wanted to know what happened." Draco moved slowly, keeping his eyes on his father.

Lucius laughed. "Yes, that is indeed a good question. However, I do not have an answer for you."

"Did you and Severus fight?" Now, this was strange. Draco had never seen his father upset over another person. Unless of course, it involved Harry and another failed plan to kill him.

"That would require my participation in the fight," Lucius replied enigmatically.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Did you break up?"

"Break up?" Lucius repeated the words as if they were an insult. "You use the queerest expressions. You mean that we are not together, we have chosen to spend our lives separately, we have decided not to continue our affair. If that's what you mean, yes, we did break up."

"That's good, is it not?" Draco asked tentatively.

"Why would that be good?" There was no anger now, but simple curiosity in Lucius' voice.

"It's been six months. That's a...a relationship and we know that you don't have relationships but business arrangements, whether they'd be a marriage or a one-night thing," Draco said as if it were self-explanatory.

Lucius pondered his son's words. "Yes, I believe you're right"

"So, are you upset because he broke it off before you did? If so, you really shouldn't, Father. I know it's not proper for a Malfoy, but he saved you the trouble of coming up with excuses and you avoided a scene."

Lucius finally looked at his son and for the first time in his life, he was completely honest with Draco. "I wasn't planning on breaking it off."

Draco smiled as realisation dawned on him. His father was in love with Severus Snape. "Father, maybe you did something, said something to make Severus think that you wanted to stop your affair."

"I...no, I don't believe so." For Merlin's sake, he'd been even so stupid as to tell Severus that he loved him. Why would Severus doubt him? That's when he finally understood. Severus always assumed the worse. If he didn't let himself believe, then he wouldn't be disappointed when things went bad. That was the way Severus thought, and Lucius' declaration had changed everything.

"Father, go back to Hogwarts and talk to Severus." Draco put a hand on his father's shoulder. "You love him, Father, and you want him. Malfoys always get what they want."

* * *

Lucius apparated on Hogwarts' grounds and walked toward the castle. This was getting ridiculous. He'll have to ask Severus to find a better way. He hated walking, especially in the middle of the night.

He reached Severus' quarters and went in. If he had knocked, Severus wouldn't have let him in, and he wasn't giving Severus a choice. They would deal with this, and they would do it tonight. For no other reason than Lucius refused to walk out of the castle and apparate again.

In the feeble light of his wand, Lucius could see Severus sleeping on his side, curled in a ball. He was facing the wall. There were three blankets all snuggled around his lover's body.

Severus didn't even open his eyes when he heard a noise in his bedroom. Only Lucius could get through without his wards killing whomever attempted such a task. "I told you to leave." 

"You did and I left. Now, I'm back." Lucius rested his cane again the wall. He took his clothes off and threw them on the floor. The house-elves would take care of that. He quickly slipped under the sheets. Even after being a student in the school, Lucius couldn't get used to the chillness of the dungeon.

"What do you think you're doing?" 

Lucius smiled. The words were so much like his Severus, but the tone was all wrong. There was not hatred, not vehemence, no passion, just uncertainty.

"I'm planning to go to sleep with my lover. Do you have a problem with it?" Lucius spooned against Severus and kissed his shoulder.

"I believe I made my objections known earlier this evening." Severus was still staring at the wall, but he couldn't resist basking in Lucius' warmth.

"No, you did not. I still don't understand what happened." Lucius kissed Severus' neck. "Tell me." Another kiss. "I want to know." Another kiss.

Severus closed his eyes. "Please stop, Lucius."

"Then, turn around and face me. I didn't know you were such a coward." Lucius hoped that the insult would anger Severus into talking and it did.

Severus turned around, eyes filled with anger. "I'm not afraid, you idiot."

"Of what are you afraid?" Lucius ran his fingers over Severus' arm. It was innocent enough, but Lucius hoped that it would be enough to soothe his lover.

"Nothing. I'm afraid of nothing. Now, could you leave me in peace?" Severus tried to turn around, but Lucius stopped.

"I'm not leaving. I'm staying with you." Lucius tried to sound reassuring, not a tone he usually used.

Severus waved a hand, but the effect was diminished by the heavy blankets. "Don't say things you don't mean."

"I mean them, Severus. I'm sorry if what I said upset you, but...I do care for you and I don't plan to leave." He fervidly hoped that it would be enough because he was not meant to be nice. Just the word made him want to retch. 

Suddenly Severus chuckled, and snuggled closer to Lucius.

"What's gotten into you, now?" Lucius asked surprised, but he pulled Severus closer until his lover's was resting on his shoulder.

"I've never seen you act in such a ..." Severus searched for the right word. There was something about Lucius that made him lose his wit. "...compassionate and understanding manner. You've either gone mad or you truly mean what you're saying."

Lucius laughed. "It might be both." He ran his fingers through his lover's hair. "It's too bloody cold in this room. Tomorrow, I'll move some of my house-elves in here. They know enough magic to keep your quarters warm."

Severus snorted only Lucius could talk about house-elves as if they were things. "You should bring some of your clothes as well," Severus added, testing the level of Lucius' commitment. "The staff is starting to notice that you wear the same clothes at dinner and breakfast."

"Yes, I believe that's a perfect idea." Lucius tilted Severus' face. His lips began to touch softly Severus' cheek, moving slowly under he caught Severus' mouth. They both moaned.

"I believe we left something uncompleted," Lucius said. He grazed Severus' face. "Do you have any objection if we finish it."

"No." A simple word, but Severus couldn't say more. He never believed that this would last. But when Lucius kept coming back, he had resigned himself into accepting whatever Lucius was willing to give him. Now, Lucius was promising something more, something incredible.

Severus knew that he was afraid to hope, but wouldn't let his fear interfere with what they might have. For the time being, he would play along and pray that Lucius wouldn't change his mind.

"Hey, I might be here, but you seemed to have left for a moment." Lucius kissed him again, before moving on top of him. Or at least, he tried only to get tangled with the blankets.

Severus began to laugh. "How graceful."

"Do shut up. I'm getting a blanket of Abraxan feathers for our bed."

"Bloody expensive." But Severus could only focus on the 'our bed' part. He almost giggled when he heard, but Severus Snape _did not_ giggle.

"Bloody warm too."

"I'll keep you warm." Severus closed his eyes. He must be losing his mind as well, because he _did not_ sound like a cheap _Witches at Dusk_ novel. However, he didn't worry for long.

Lucius cast a spell to provide lubrification and pressed a finger inside Severus' body. Despite the fight and the tension, Severus welcomed the intrusion. His body was used to being taken. His muscles relaxed completely at Lucius' touch and preparation was more a form of foreplay than a necessity.

Lucius rested his cock against Severus' hole but didn't press. "No games, tonight." He waited until Severus nodded in agreement before pushing in. He tried to go as slow as he could bear, but Severus grabbed his arse and pulled him closer.

"Severus!" Lucius knew that he was using his Dom voice, but Salazar he was ready to shoot like an eager teenager.

"Fuck me hard." 

Lucius knew how difficult it was for Severus to ask such a thing. Severus never asked to be taken. He would fight Lucius every step of the way, no matter how much he wanted to be taken. Lucius had no intention to make Severus ask twice.

He rested his weight on his elbow. Lucius tried to stay as close as possible, making sure that the blankets covered them, keeping them warm. Having made certain that they were both comfortable, Lucius began to thrust brutally inside Severus' body.

This time Lucius didn't make the mistake to talk. Instead he stared into Severus' eyes, hoping that his lover could feel the love he felt for Severus. Grunting and panting, Lucius stalled his orgasm until he felt Severus tense beneath him.

"Love you, too," Severus breathed as he came. Lucius closes his eyes and joined his lover into bliss.


End file.
